


Smell of Love

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [6]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Smell of Love

Chapter 6 Smell of Love   
In Alaska, there was quiet and the Cold. Tanya was reading a book on the confessions of sex-filled life. Kate was working on her sculptures she was dating some human that loved art so she was on an art kick right now. Carmen and Eleazar were out hunting Irina were upstairs depressed because her recent human love interest hurt her feelings honestly Tanya was quite certain her sister had awful taste in men and women they all ways seem to hurt her. Tanya couldn’t tell her otherwise because then it would start a fight again of Irina saying Tanya never supported anything, she does so over the years she has learned to keep her mouth shut even though she knows it’s going to end in flames or blood whichever comes first. The phone was ringing. Tanya picked up her glass of blood “Someone get that.” Tanya spoke in a normal ordering tone one of the perks of being a vampire you don’t have to yell. She sipped her drink it rang twice more before someone picked it up.   
Tanya was reading Kate walked in “Who was that?” Tanya asked focusing more on her book than the telephone call. “That was Carlisle. Apparently, Edward ran into a girl at school who her blood appeals to him quite personally he is having trouble controlling himself self so he is running up here.” Kate said crossed her arms. Tanya smiled she did like Edward but it was more of a crush and he has been the first single male vampire she has seen in few decades that wasn’t part of the Volturi coming to check in with Eleazar. “Don’t get that look.” Kate sighed looking at her with crossed arms worried expression. Tanya innocently smiled “I don’t have a look I have no idea what you're talking about.” Tanya sassed back. “Edward is not interested in you T. I know how you're always looking out for me I just want to do it for you. Don't get your hopes set in him.” Kate said she was more of the bluntly honest if it kills you it's better for you. I loved her she was right. “I won’t don’t worry so much.” Tanya smiled “Ah-huh.” Kate huffed went back down the hall. Carmen and Eleazar came back from hunt late that evening me and Carmen played cards she is still better than me not quite sure how but she always seems to beat me. Knock on the door breaking Tanya's thoughts Eleazar opened the door “Edward. Carlisle told us you were coming so wonderful to see you, my boy.” Eleazar said Tanya was about to speak when a smell wafted up Tanya's nose and physically made her jump up. ”Good to Woah.!!!...” Edward jumped as Tanya was smelling his neck that smells that was not Edward's smell! Who’s smell was it?! She had to find it?! Edward's eyes were in shock “Tanya give him some breathing room we talked about this.” Kate sighed walking in. “Who’s scent is on your neck?!” Tanya demanded. Edward looked at me like he didn’t want to answer. ”Tanya its nothing okay...” he got out “Edward don’t lie to me who’s scent is that!?” Tanya wanted to know right now even if she had to go down to Forks and hunt down this person her self. “NO!” Edward screamed “No.” he screamed his throat trying to control himself self it wasn’t working very well. "No, you need to stay far away from him.” Edward breathed.   
“Him?” Tanya's eyes lit up “Who is him?” Tanya smiled she didn’t quite understand it she was getting purely giggly over ascent. “Tanya you need to listen to me this man... the thing is nothing for you to mess with okay it would be in your best interests to stay away from it.” Edward scoffed. “Why Edward? Did something happen?” Kate asked. Edward's face twisted in annoyance. Like he didn’t want to answer any questions. “Could be her mate smell why sissy is getting so overly hyper.” Irina's sulking still finally came from downstairs. ”Not Possible.” Edward hissed in anger “How do you know?! You know what I will just go find out myself.” Tanya huffed rushed upstairs to put on pants and a suitable shirt and jacket and boots looking in the mirror checking her figure and smiled. “Are you sure about this Edward doesn’t seem to like this person.” Kate appeared in my doorway. “Would it make you feel better if I go talk to the Cullens first,” Tanya asked Kate nodded. “Please.” Kate breathed then hugged her “I will don’t worry.” Tanya grinned. “Ah-huh well at least your over Edward,” Kate said Tanya giggled the rushed out the door.


End file.
